Akatsuki Fanfiction
by IzzyStar
Summary: What I think would happen if the Akatsuki found out about fanfiction do to a certain member


Akatsuki Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any Akatsuki characters, Naruto characters named in this Fanfic, the fan fiction site, or Facebook J (Don't know if I had to say that last part, but just to be safe…)

* * *

Tobi giggled as he scrolled down the screen on the computer he was in front of. "Tobi, what the fuck are you doing," Hidan had asked out of curiosity. "Yeah, you're being weird, un." The masked man wasn't talking, which had been odd in itself, but every couple minutes he would either giggle, gasp, or squeak. Seeing as everyone was in the main room doing their own thing, they noticed this, but didn't say anything. Of course Hidan, and Deidara were the brave souls to question the man's behavior.

"Well, Tobi found a new website. Its really interesting," the masked man said happily. Everybody in the room, except Konan, who is too nice for that, rolled their eyes at him. "Is it like the fucking "Facebook" shit, is it?" "No, but Tobi doesn't know why you dislike it so much, Hidan-san. it's a really popular website." "Yeah I kind think its cool, un," Deidara defended. "Its fucking stupid," Hidan yelled. "Okay, Hidan-san," Tobi sighed realizing that he wasn't going to get the awesomeness of that website through to Hidan. Meybe this one, though.

"So what the hell is this one, un?" "Its called Fanfiction. Its where fans take people from their favorite shows, movies, books, games, ect. And make stories about them. It can be romantic, my favorite, adventurous and such." "Tobi, that's fucking stupid…" "Yeah, Tobi wasn't really interested either. That was until he saw this," he said pointing to the screen. The two leaned in to look at said screen. Are those our names, un," Deidara asked. "Yep. They make stories about us, senpai," he grinned behind his mask.

"They right fucking romance stories about us," Hidan said looking at the genre of a story with his name in it. "Yeah sometimes. That's an "OC" story," Tobi said. "What is an "OC", un?" "Well, "OC" stands for "Original Character". So that means that people either put themselves, or their friends in stories or make up characters of their own to put in the story," he explains. "That's fucking stupid…" "And disturbing, un." "That's not all they also make us do perverted things with girls we may have met. Like Sasori and that pink haired girl," he said. "Oh he'd love to here about that, un," Deidara chuckled.

"How the fuck do they even fucking know me," Hidan asked curiously. "Hidan-san, you're a psychotic, terrorist ninja. Who doesn't know you. Tobi is pretty popular himself. There are a lot of stories about him," Tobi said happily. "See look," he said clicking on his name tons of "OC" stories came up. As well, as one that caught Deiadara's attention immediately. "Wait! Tobi stop scrolling down for a second, un." Going over the names of the characters once more before falling to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Hidan asked the blonde man who seemed as if he were going to bust his gut open. "Fifth story… from the top… characters," he managed to gasp out. They both looked at the story. Tobi blushed. "Tobi, and Zetsu. The fuck?" "Excuse me. **What the hell are you talking about,**" Zetsu had asked hearing the loud Jashinist. "Nothing, Zetsu-san. Hidab-san was just talking out loud," Tobi said nervously. "Oh, okay. **Keep my name out your fucking mouth, or I'll eat all three of you**," his black have growled. "Yes, sir (un)," Tobi and Deidara squeaked. "Whatever," Hidan said rolling his eyes.

"But anyway, what the fuck is wrong with these people?" "Tobi d-doesn't know," Tobi stuttered. "But that's not the first time he's seen something like that. There are even more about, Senpai and Sasori-san," he informed. "What," Deidara blushed. Hidan busted into a fit a laughter, even harder than Deidara, until he heard, " And Hidan-san, and Kakuzu-san." He stopped immediately. "What the fuck? No fucking way! Where are these fuckers? I'm gonna fucking sacrifice them all to Jashin. Who the fuck would like that cheap ass stitch freak? Fuck this site," Hidan yelled swinging his scythe, and successfully slicing the computer open.

"That's the third one this week, un," Deidara sighed. "What's wrong with him this time," Kakuzu asked watching the ranting Hidan as he continued to slice things open with his scythe. "He found out that you two are a popular couple," Tobi snickered. "What?" Kisame fell out laughing hearing this. "I don't know why you're laughing, Kisame. I know I saw a story with you, and Itachi, un." He frowned. "Says the one who is screwing a puppet," he said. "Hey," Sasori said, insulted by the shark like man's comment "Screw you, un!"

At that moment everyone began arguing, and trashing the base, save Pein, and Konan who glared at Tobi for disturbing their peace, and Tobi who silently slipped out of the room. "Hey Tobi get back here this is your fault," Sasori yelled. "**Kill him**," Zetsu's black half suggested. They all turned their attention to the man sneaking out of the room, and began chasing after him.

"Should we go stop them," Konan asked after hear a violent scream from Tobi. Pein pretending not to hear her, or Tobi's scream for that matter, continued to read the book in front of him. After a couple more seconds of her waiting for the man's answer, she shrugged before doing the same.

The End

* * *

Author's Note: This is honestly how I think that whole situation would happen. You know Tobi being Tobi and all... I'm not completely sure about the whole chasing him part, but I got lazy at the end.


End file.
